The Rocking Gazelles
The Rocking Gazelles is a retired band in the Peppa Pig universe. It was very Popular back in the 50s and 60s. They were later continued by The Rocking Gazelles Jr. Members Late 1951 - 1959 *Glenda Gazelle (Guitar, Lead Singer, 22 Years.) *Gizi Gazelle (Drums, 22 Years.) *Gracelyn Gazelle (Guitar, 30 Years.) *Gertrude Gazelle (Piano, 20 Years.) *Ginny Gazelle (Drums, 19 Years) 1960 - 1967 - The Golden Age *Gigi Gazelle (Guitar, 25 Years.) *Gizi Gazelle (Drums, 32 Years.) *Glenda Gazelle (Lead Singer, 32 Years.) *Gracelyn Gazelle (Bass, 40 Years.) *Gertrude Gazelle (Keyboard, 30 Years,) 1980 - 1984 - The Big Comeback *Gigi Gazelle (Lead Singer, Guitar, 35 Years.) *Gizi Gazelle (Drums, 42 Years.) *Glenda Gazelle (Bass, 42 Years.) *Gertrude Gazelle (Keyboard, 40 Years) 1985 - 1986 - Falling apart *Gigi Gazelle (Lead Singer, 45 Years.) *Gizi Gazelle (Bass, 42 Years.) *Ginny Gazelle (Drums, 39 Years.) 2007 - Final Reunion *Gigi Gazelle (Lead Singer, 55 Years.) *Gizi Gazelle (Bass, 62 Years.) *Gracelyn Gazelle (Bass, 70 Years.) Songs *The Pig Ballad - 1951 *Welcome, Winter! - 1951 *The Gazelles are in town - 1952 *Wanted - 1952 *Windy Hill - 1952 *Last Straw - 1952 *So happy - 1952 *Surrounded by Love - 1953 *Don't Mess with Me - 1955 *Full Rythm - 1957 *Destined to be Great - 1957 *The other side of the world - 1960 *Almighty Emotions - 1962 *Into The Future - 1962 *Time to scream - 1964 *Yeah Yeah - 1964 *The Gazelles are back in town - 1980 *Watch out, Here we come. - 1980 *Nothing can stop me - 1981 *Windy Mountain - 1981 *Me! - 1984 *Farewell - 1985 *Glad to see You - 1985 *One last wish - 1986 Albums The Rocking Gazelles : Volume 1 (1952) *The Pig Ballad *Welcome, Winter! *The Gazelles are in town *Wanted *Last Straw *So Happy The Rocking Gazelles : Volume 2 (1957) *Wanted *Last Straw *Surrounded By Love *Don't Mess With Me *Full Rythm The Rocking Gazelles : Volume 3 (1962) *The Gazelles are in town *So Happy *Don't Mess with Me *Destined to be Great *The other side of the world *Almighty Emotions The Rocking Gazelles : Volume 4 (1964) *Last Straw *Windy Hill *Into The Future *Time to Scream *Yeah Yeah The Rocking Gazelles : Greatest Hits (1965) *The Gazelles are in town *Wanted *Windy Hill *Surrounded by Love *Don't mess with Me *Full Rythm *Into The Future *Time To Scream *Yeah Yeah Return of the Gazelles (1982) *The Gazelles are in town *Destined to be Great *The Gazelles are back in town *Watch out, here we come *Nothing can stop me *Windy Mountain The Rocking Gazelles : Greatest Hits 2 (1992) *Yeah Yeah *Don't Mess with me *Me! *Farewell *Glad to see you *Into the Future *The Pig Ballad *Wanted *Time To Scream *Almighty Emotions *Nothing can stop me *The Gazelles are in town *The Gazelles are back in town *Yeah Yeah (Remix) *Glad to see you (Remix) *Wanted (Remix) *One Last Wish *One Last Wish (Remix) Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Gazelles Category:Groups Category:Canon